Lonely Boy
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: AU: When a new kid comes to McKinley, Blaine once more remains oblivious to the obvious affection he is given. But Kurt, still reeling from the break-up, returns to Lima to stir things up for Blaine and his new admirer. Blaine/OC, Klaine
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: New fic, another OC, alternate universe: Kurt cheated on Blaine, the Asian bird flu joke directed at Tina being a reference to this week's episode, review?

* * *

Ryan Whitmore walked into McKinley High School and went searching for his locker when he blinked and found himself covered in purple slush. He heard someone laughing and turned to see a couple guys in Letterman jackets walking away, one was carrying a Big Quench cup. He looked down at his ruined ensemble, walked into the nearest boys' bathroom, and began to clean himself up.

"You new?" a voice asked. Ryan turned to see a short, curly-haired boy smiling softly. Ryan nodded and turned back to the mirror, wringing his shirt. "You want any help? Slushies are pretty hard to get out."

"Sure," Ryan whispered, backing away from the mirror and letting the boy help him.

"I'm Blaine, by the way." The boy pulled a small towel from his bookbag and began dabbing at Ryan's forehead.

"Ryan." Blaine smiled and, within a few minutes, finished. "Thanks, Blaine."

"No problem. I'm on my way to Glee club. Do you sing?" Ryan nodded but rubbed his neck. "Are you okay?"

"It's just…um…I do, b-but…he said I w-w-wasn't g-good enough," Ryan stammered.

"Who did? Someone at your old school?" Blaine pressed. Ryan wiped his eyes.

"They were supposed to have a zero-tolerance bullying policy, but he made my life suck so much that I had to get away from him," he elaborated. "His name's Sebastian."

"Hold on, Sebastian Smythe?" Blaine's eyes widened a little at the mention of the meerkat-faced Warbler. Ryan nodded and looked curiously at Blaine. "So much for being nice," he muttered under his breath.

"He and this guy Hunter, they said I'm a loser who doesn't belong anywhere," Ryan continued, looking at the bathroom floor. "The other guys tried to stand up for me, but it didn't work. I tried to get a new roommate because I had Sebastian, but he always made it look normal when the teachers came in to investigate. He tortured me and I got fed up, so I left."

"But to public school? You can already see this place is hell." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I do know a safe place. It doesn't really keep you safe from the slushies, but it has a bunch of people like us who don't fit in."

"Hmm, normally I'd be offended by that, but this I must see," Ryan mused, following Blaine out of the bathroom. The two walked until Blaine entered a room, where Ryan observed a blond boy making out with a blonde girl, a brunette playing footsies with a mixed-race boy, a tall brunet boy watching the girl enviously, a boy in a wheelchair practicing guitar chords, and a tall guy in a plaid shirt talking to an Asian girl with blonde streaks in her hair.

"Hey, Finn, I found a new kid," Blaine told the plaid-shirted guy excitedly. He looked up and grinned when he spotted Ryan. "Ryan, this is Finn, acting Glee club director. Finn, Ryan. I found him in the boys' bathroom after a slushie attack."

"Oh yeah, I can see the grape slush on your jacket." Finn picked some excess off. "By the way, Blaine, Kurt wants to talk to you."

"Can't he understand that I don't want to talk to him? He cheated on me and I have nothing to say to him," Blaine replied, now frustrated. Ryan was looking from Finn to Blaine. "Kurt's my ex and Finn's stepbrother; he lives in New York."

"Hey, cutie, you going to audition?" a nasally voice asked. Ryan flinched and spun around to find a brunette girl batting her large, fake eyelashes at him.

"Uh…y-yeah," he stammered.

"Okay, everybody," Finn stood up and clapped his hands for attention. "This is Ryan and he'll be auditioning. Take it away." Ryan swallowed and took a deep breath as he moved to the middle of the room. He nervously pulled his iPod from his pocket and turned on an upbeat instrumental. Getting into the music, he began to dance as well.

"_Baby, look at me_

_And tell me what you'll see_

_You ain't seen the best of me yet_

_Give me time; I'll make you forget the rest_

_I got more to me_

_And you can set it free_

_I can catch the moon in my hand_

_Don't you know who I am?_

_Remember my name_

_Fame_

_I'm gonna live forever_

_I'm gonna learn how to fly_

_I feel it coming together_

_People will see me and die_

_Fame_

_I'm gonna make it to heaven_

_Light up the sky like a flame_

_Fame_

_I'm gonna live forever_

_Baby, remember my name_,"

He sang and noticed a few members start swaying along and continued to sing until he hit the last note perfectly. Cheers erupted from the club and the guys high-fived him.

"Thanks," he said, smiling slightly.

"Welcome to the New Directions, Ryan." Finn clapped a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Ryan, that was amazing!" Blaine said on the way to their next class. The two had compared schedules and found that they had almost every period except gym. Ryan looked over at Blaine and blushed, putting an arm through Blaine's. Blaine grinned and remained silent. From behind them, Tina was texting Kurt, keeping him updated on Blaine's doings.

"_He's so oblivious to this new guy's obvious attempt to hit on him. –T_"

"_Who's hitting on Blaine?! –K_"

"_A new kid named Ryan who just joined Glee. –T_"

"_Is he cute? Does he resemble any celebrities? –K_"

"_He looks like that gay guy on Buffy. –T_"

"_Damn, he must be hot to look like Tom Lenk. Keep me posted on him. –K_"

Tina closed her phone and walked into Biology, taking care to sit right behind Blaine and Ryan, who were already bonding over their mutual love of Katy Perry.

"_Teenage Dream_ is a great song, but _Firework_ is an anthem," Ryan was saying and Blaine was scoffing.

"No. No way," he retorted. "_Teenage Dream_ is how she became famous."

"Sounds like someone don't know her like he says he do," Ryan teased. "_I Kissed a Girl_ is her claim to fame."

"Students, today will be a free period due to lack of teachers and Mrs. Hough being out with the Asian bird flu," Principal Figgins reported before leaving the room. Multiple members of the class looked warily at Tina, who rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't me!" she snapped.

"Anyway, now I can go on, Katy Perry is not the queen of pop," Ryan said. Blaine looked at him, his jaw dropped in shock. "Don't act all surprised, Blaine. Madonna is the _queen_. _Like a Virgin_, _La Isla Bonita_, and_ Vogue_ for God's sake, _those_ are chart-toppers."

"You…" Blaine couldn't come up with a comeback and Ryan smirked.

"_They're getting really cozy around each other. Ryan loves Katy Perry too. –T_"

"_Curse him. Intervene. –K_"

Tina tucked her phone in her sweater and leaned forward to tap Blaine on the shoulder.

"Blaine?" The boy in question looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Tina, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do a duet for this week's duets competition," she offered, batting her eyes at him. Blaine smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Tina, I already promised Ryan I'd sing with him," he said. "Maybe next time, okay?" Tina frowned and immediately texted Kurt.

"_They're doing a duet together. –T_"

"_No. You cannot let that happen. Tina, as my best friend, you have to do something. –K_"

"What song are you guys going to do?" she asked, trying to sound as chipper as possible.

"Ryan, you like the oldies. You have any ideas?" Ryan seemed to mull this over before snapping his fingers.

"I've got the perfect duet. The Spandau Ballet song "_True_", but we sing the cover by Fergie and will. ," he said, looking excited.

"I don't know the song," Blaine muttered. Ryan pulled out his iPod and handed it to Blaine.

"Here's the original, used in _Sixteen Candles_ back in 1984." For the next five-and-a-half minutes, Blaine sat, transfixed by the music in his ears. Ryan was still, waiting for a reaction, and Tina began filing her nails. Blaine grinned when the song finished.

"That's a really great song," he said.

"_He's acting all innocent, like he doesn't have any motives. –T_"

"_Guys like that usually do. Keep a close eye on him. –K_"

Ryan slowly moved his hand onto Blaine's knee; Tina watched this in great curiosity. Blaine simply chuckled and slung an arm on Ryan's shoulder.

"_Okay, he has motives. He just put his hand ever-so-innocently on Blaine's knee! –T_"

"_That does it. I'm coming back. I need to have a good, long talk with that curly-haired supposedly dapper Hobbit. Be there in a few days. –K_"

Tina sat in her seat, arms crossed, watching Blaine and Ryan talk and act like they haven't seen each other in years. She heard something vibrate and Blaine looked down to check his phone. His face paled.

"Blaine, what is it?" Ryan asked, looking worried.

"It's my ex. He-he's coming back…"


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean Kurt?" Ryan looked at Blaine, who was staring at his phone. Blaine nodded and swallowed. "He said he knows. Knows what? Tina, you text with him. What did he say?"

"He didn't tell me a thing," Tina said innocently.

"I-I need to g-go for a few m-m-minutes," Blaine stammered, quickly hurrying out of the room. Ryan turned to Tina and narrowed his eyes.

"I know that look. I use it all the time. You did something," he whispered.

"Kurt loves Blaine and he wants him back. It doesn't matter what some new kid does, Klaine is endgame," she replied smugly. Ryan stood up and moved to leave the room, but not before turning back to Tina.

"If you interfere, you're just going to get hurt. I know everything: all about Blaine Anderson, his reputation, his breakup with Kurt Hummel. Just so you know, I always get what I want," he said, smirking slightly. "But what you get to know, Miss Tina Cohen-Chang, is that although I want Blaine, I want him for _him_. I don't want him for sex, although he does have a nice ass, but he's a nice guy and he deserves someone who will treat him right, like me." Without another word, he walked out of the room. Ryan looked to the left and found Blaine hugging his knees in front of his locker.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Ryan bent down in front of Blaine and tugged at his arms.

"I don't want to see him," Blaine whispered. He raised his head and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"You're okay, Blaine. You'll be fine," Ryan said. Blaine looked into Ryan's green eyes and smiled softly. Ryan was the unsuspecting one when he suddenly felt soft lips on his own. The brunet stiffened a little but relaxed quickly and cupped Blaine's chin. Tina watched from the classroom door, wide-eyed, and took a picture with her phone.

* * *

"Mother of…!" Kurt covered his mouth when he received Tina's message. He was at the airport and in the waiting lounge. He couldn't speak, just looking at the picture of Blaine kissing that new kid was enough to make him scream.

"Flight seven-forty-seven to Ohio is now boarding. Rows one through thirteen may begin seating," an intercom voice announced.

"For the love of God, just get on the plane," a woman said.

"Woman, I am not getting on that plane. Did you _hear_ the flight number?" An indignant voice shot back. Kurt turned, recognizing the voice. He spotted former Glee club member Joel Richardson arguing with someone who looked to be his mother.

"Just because the flight number is 747 does not mean it's going to be taken by terrorists," the woman sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I said it once and I'm saying it again, Mommie Dearest. I am not getting on that plane." Joel folded his arms stubbornly.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, especially in public?" Mrs. Richardson hissed.

"Joel?" Kurt called out. The boy looked up and brightened up once seeing Kurt.

"Kurt!" Joel pushed his way through the crowd and embraced the brunet. "My stars, how are you?"

"Since when did you start talking like that?" Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Since my parents thought boarding school reformed me," he whispered, winking. "How are you, my dearest friend? Come meet my mother, will you?" Joel practically hauled Kurt through the crowd over to where his mother was standing, her arms crossed.

"Pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Richardson," Kurt smiled, trying to bite back the giggles from Joel's behavior.

"Kurt." She nodded. "You're looking well. Graduated from McKinley already?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kurt said. "I just realized I had some unfinished business, so I'm heading on back to Lima and taking care of it."

"Maybe you can get Joel on the plane. He's been watching all those 9/11 movies, so it's made him more paranoid, if that were even possible," she explained.

"Mother, why must you tell all my personal endeavors to my friends?"

"Cut the crap, Joel. I know you haven't reformed," Mrs. Richardson said. "You've referred to me as Mommie Dearest at least three times today."

"No wire-hanger incidents yet?" Kurt smirked. Mrs. Richardson cracked a smile and shook her head.

"Trust me, Kurt, I've been considering it," she replied.

"Gee, thanks, Mom," Joel huffed.

"Come on, Joel, let's get on the plane." Kurt offered his arm. Joel looked at him suspiciously before accepting the gesture and grabbing his bag.

"Bon voyage, dear mother!" he called over his shoulder. Kurt could've sworn he heard Mrs. Richardson sigh in exasperation.

* * *

Blaine sat next to Ryan in Glee club that afternoon with their fingers entangled as Finn went on about how they were going to Regionals. Whispers began flying back and forth.

"Hey, check it."

"He's already moved on. How long has it been?"

"Can you guys just leave it alone?" Blaine stood up and glared at his fellow Glee mates, who all looked taken aback by this sudden outburst.

"She started it." Unique pointed to Kitty.

"I don't care who started it. You're behaving like children." Blaine shook his head and sat back down.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, looking from Blaine to the rest of the Glee club as clueless as ever.

"Blaine's playing handsies with the new kid," Sugar piped up.

"Thank you, Sugar, for being Miss Obvious," a new voice quipped. Everyone looked up at the door to find Kurt and Joel.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine stammered, turning pale.

"Hey, everybody." Joel waved.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine managed to squeak, clutching Ryan's hand. Ryan looked from the shaking curly-haired boy to the tall, fashionable one standing in front of him.

"Tina was lovely enough to keep me posted on your deeds," Kurt replied, placing a hand on his hip in classic ice-queen style. "Who's this? Your new catch?"

"You're one to talk," Blaine retorted. "_You_ were the one who cheated on me."

"Um, hi, I'm Ryan," Ryan interrupted, standing up and looking at Kurt. Most of the Glee club was avoiding looking over at them.

"Nobody's talking to you," Kurt snapped, still glaring at Blaine. "Get out of the way." Artie reached over and pulled Ryan back by his shirttails.

"You don't want to get involved in this, trust me," he whispered.

"I need to talk to Blaine for a moment. Come on," Kurt said, offering a hand. Blaine tentatively took it and followed Kurt out of the room.

"Why is Blaine so terrified of him?" Ryan asked. Everyone, feeling safe enough to say something, looked at Ryan.

"Kurt is…well, he's not the kind of guy you want to cross when he's pissed," Sam explained. "I've known him for two years and I've seen Kurt get into some pretty intense stuff, coming out even…I don't know a word for it, but it's one of those times you know not to try anything."

"But Blaine usually seems so strong and confident…"

"That's a cover for everything he's been through," Artie said. "Like Kurt, he's been bullied for being gay."

"I have too, but I'm not such a bitch about it," Ryan replied. "As far as I know, who gives a fuck if I'm gay? It's the way I am. Deal with it."

"Some people aren't as self-assured," Unique put in.

"So…how y'all doin'?" Joel asked, grinning weakly.

"When did you get back? You disappeared all of a sudden last year," Tina said.

"I had some stuff I had to deal with," Joel shrugged. A now-silent Glee club listened in on Kurt and Blaine.

"Just because I made one mistake does not mean you can go off gallivanting around with some new kid that probably only wants in your pants! Doubtless, he's just like Sebastian!"

"He's not like that, Kurt! He knows Sebastian and is well aware that Smythe is a total dick, especially since he's the reason Ryan left Dalton in the first place. You know, not everyone can have all the support you did: friends, a dad who actually cared. I had nobody."

"Oh God, don't play that '_I'm helpless and lonely_' card," Kurt scoffed. The sound of a slap made everyone flinch. Blaine walked into the room, not looking at anyone, grabbed his bag and stormed out in a way, Artie and Tina would later call, very Rachel Berry-style.


End file.
